


The Question

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cute, In Public, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, Shameless, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, M/M, ‘will you marry me?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> [Specific link to prompt in question](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/689802.html?thread=90662538#t90662538)

Nick actually had to blink, and more than once at that, certain that the question he just heard wasn't really directed at him, or was just some hallucination brought on by too many drinks. The hand that currently wasn't in Rayvon's pocket like their usual intimate hold came up to pinch below his neck, but the surroundings didn't change. So this wasn't some dream, either...

Rayvon's smile dropped from his face. "Nick...are you okay?" he asked, his quiet tone meaning _you're not okay and I just ruined everything._

"Um..." Nick flicked his gaze left to right around the massive party; granted there were a lot more important people than them here so it wasn't like anyone was really paying to attention to- whatever the hell it was that just got said. "Not sure if I caught what you said there..."

Rayvon sighed and looked to the floor, such the opposite of the cheerful guy it had been easy to fall in love with.

"I just asked if you wanted to marry me."

That was the question he'd heard, directed at him and not a hallucination.

_Oh._

Nick's heart did a quick drumbeat in his chest that settled when he smiled. He'd always assumed in his life whenever the question finally happened it would carry all the pomp and circumstance that came with proposals as regularities- but then again, for a while he'd figured he'd be the one asking the question. This was anything but regular.

And it was welcomed.

"Hey-" Nick cupped a gentle hand to the back of Rayvon's neck, making him look back up even if his face was still awash with worry.

"You think I'd pass up a chance to marry my best friend?"

When the younger man's smile returned, bright as the ray of sunshine he was lovingly nicknamed, Nick knew he'd definitely given the right answer. Rayvon pressed closer in the embrace and a small and happy sound escaped. Nick laughed in his own joy; so what if there were still people around. Let them look.


End file.
